New Beginnings
by Bruce-X-Selina aka BatCat
Summary: New Supercorp based after the events of Crisis. Kara and Lena talk to each other about their relationship before the Crisis. How will things go between them? And will it ever be the same? Featuring other characters such as Flash, Black Lightning, Batwoman and others along the way.
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome everyone to another Supercorp story written by me and I hope that you'll enjoy it.**_

_**I don't own DC, CW, Supergirl or any of their characters, **_

After the events of Crisis had calmed and everyone had paid their respects to Oliver Queen, the planet was now peaceful as there were more heroes than ever thanks to Earth-1 and Earth-BL merging together to form Earth-Prime. But the problems that each of the Paragons had still existed: Kara still had to deal with Leviathan, Jefferson had the Markovians, Kate wanted to stop Alice and Barry had to deal with how to cure Bloodwork and what was coming their way.

But there was one person who put her personal feelings in front; it was Kara as she was feeling broken that Lena had disowned her once the Luthor found out and revealed to Kara that she knew her former best friend was Supergirl.

**National City, Kara's apartment:**

Things had been quiet since Kara and the other heroes got back to normal but Alex could notice that Kara was still hurting over Lena. The Director sat down next to her sister and wrapped an arm around Kara's shoulder and smiled.

"Still thinking about Lena?" Alex asked as she was worried, Kara took her glasses off and wiped her eyes.

"When I took Lena to the Fortress, I was opening her in my life and…." Kara paused then looked up at Alex with a heartbroken face. "I was going to tell Lena how I felt about her but now, I feel broken. How are I the Paragon of Hope?" Kara asked, Alex didn't know how to help her sister and before she could answer, Alex's phone started ringing and the caller was Brainy.

"Kara, you never give up and I don't think you should give up on Lena," Alex told Kara as she smoothed Kara's head back behind her ears. "I gotta go; something has come up but I'll be back later." Alex left the apartment and headed to the DEO, Kara took out her phone and made a call to a friend.

**Star City:**

Barry Allen was sat in front of a gold statue of Oliver Queen in his Green Arrow suit, he was looking up at it when he heard footsteps behind him. Barry turned around to see that the visitor was Jefferson Pierce, he sat next to Barry and handed him a coffee.

"Thanks," Barry smiled as he took the coffee, Jeff smiled then the pair looked up at statue. "What brings you all the way here from Freeland, Jeff?" Barry asked, Jeff looked down at his coffee then took a slip.

"Everyone was talking about Oliver but I was the only one who he was," Jeff started explaining then he looked up at Oliver's statue. "What was he like?" Barry smiled as he looked at the golden statue, he reached inside his jacket and pulled out a photo of him and Oliver along with Felicity, Thea, Caitlin, Cisco, Iris and John.

"Oliver was the one that encouraged me to be a hero; he wanted me to be a hero who he couldn't be but now, he's come a true hero," Barry explained as he handed Jefferson the photo. "That was taken a couple of years back: that's us with our wives; Iris West-Allen and Felicity Queen, John Diggle and Thea Queen; his sister. Those two with me and Iris are my friends, you worked with Caitlin with Mick to defend against Parademons and Cisco was the one that breached us." Barry explained, Jefferson remembered them and nodded then handed back the photo.

"I feel like I owe his family something as he isn't here because of us," Jeff explained and Barry nodded as he understood him. "I think we should honor Oliver's memory by protecting this new Earth he gave us." Jefferson and Barry both nodded, they tapped their cups together then Barry's phone started ringing and found out that it was Kara calling.

"_Hey Barry, are you busy?" _Kara asked, Barry looked up as he drank his coffee before answering.

"No, I'm free. What's wrong, Kara?" Barry asked as Jeff got up and put their empty cups in the bin.

"_I was wondering if you wouldn't mind protecting National City for a while?" _Kara politely asked, Barry could tell by Kara's voice that she had been crying.

"It's fine, Kara," Barry smiled as he got up, he walked towards Jefferson who was about to walk off. "See you later." Barry ended the call then looked up at Jeff who was texting his youngest daughter, Jennifer.

"Is everything okay, Barry?" Jefferson asked with concern in his voice, Barry placed his phone in his trouser pocket and looked at Jeff.

"Yeah, Kara is down and she's asked me to look after National City." Barry explained, he took his phone to call Iris then Jeff placed a hand on Barry's shoulder.

"Let me tag along," Jeff suggested which surprised Barry. "Maybe Black Lightning could help The Flash and Supergirl in National City." Jeff smiled, Barry nodded then the pair shook hands in front of the Oliver Queen statue.

**National City:**

Dreamer had arrived to stop a hostage situation but couldn't do anything when the man in charge grabbed hold of a teenage girl and pointed the gun at her. Dreamer couldn't do anything to stop them but from out of nowhere, a huge blast of blue electricity grabbed all the hostage takers and picked them up while shocking them to make them drop their weapons. The hostages then all disappeared in a trail of yellow and orange lightning ran around and took the civilians outside to the police.

"Who are you two?" Dreamer asked, the figure shooting electricity stepped out to reveal his black and yellow suit and then the fast figure stopped next to Dreamer: it was Black Lightning and The Flash.

"Hello again, Dreamer," Flash smiled as he walked over and stood next to his friend. "Meet my friend, Black Lightning." Black Lightning nodded as he dropped the criminals then blasted them into a wall.

"We're here cause Supergirl asked for help while she takes time off," Black Lightning explained, he walked over to Dreamer and held out his hand. "I hope we can work well together, Dreamer." Black Lightning smiled and Dreamer nodded, she shook his hand then the three left and headed to the DEO.

**DEO:**

Alex and Brainy was moniting over the city, they turned around to see Dreamer walk in with Flash and an unknown figure so all the agents took out their guns but the figure's hands started sparkling with electricity.

"HEY! Calm down!" Flash shouted as he ran in front of Alex and made her lower her gun. "This is Black Lightning; he's a Meta from Freeland and fights for the same reasons me, Supergirl and Oliver did: to protect our city." Flash explained, Alex nodded at all her agents then everyone lowered their weapons.

"What brings to our city, Flash?" Director Danvers asked, Black Lightning stepped forward as his hands stopped sparkling.

"Supergirl contacted us and asked to protect her city until she's ready," Black Lightning informed her, Alex nodded then she escorted the pair upstairs to the empty medical bay. "What's going on with Supergirl? I could tell by the phone call that she upset about something." Black Lightning asked, Alex leant against one of the tables and looked at the two heroes.

"Kara is having emotional problems and it's been going on for a while," Alex started to explain, both Barry and Jeff were concerned about Kara more now. "Lena Luthor was Kara's best friend until Lex told Lena that Kara was Supergirl which has made the two fall out and now Lena wanting nothing to do with Kara." Alex explained, Barry was shocked while Jeff was furious.

"Lena hates Kara because she hid being Supergirl from her?" Jeff asked Alex and she nodded, Jeff sat down and he looked down at the floor. "I've been in Kara's position before and it wasn't good for me either." Jefferson started explaining to Alex and Barry, the two looked at Jefferson. "When I first became Black Lightning, I hid it from my wife and daughters to protect them but one night, my wife found out and moved out with our girls and divorced me." Jefferson explained which made both Barry and Alex upset.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Jeff." Barry apologized, Jeff smiled then looked up at his friends as he stood up and looked outside the room. "Do you and your ex-wife talk now?" Barry asked, Jeff turned around and nodded with a smile.

"Yeah. Me and Lynn are trying to get back together and our girls are helping," Jeff answered, he walked over to Alex and held out his hand. "Let me talk to Miss Luthor. Barry, can you go and talk to Kara?" Jeff asked and Barry nodded, Alex smiled then shook Jefferson's hand then the two heroes walked off to do their jobs while Alex went back to doing her job.

**L-Corp:**

Lena was busy going through business reports while drinking whiskey, she had her back facing the front door as she liked looking out the window. The front door started knocking, Lena turned around to see her receptionist step in with a smile.

"Miss Luthor, there's a Mister Pierce here to see you." The receptionist explained, Lena waved her hand and the receptionist stepped to the side and in walked Jefferson Pierce; he was wearing a suit and tie instead of his hero suit.

"Miss Luthor, pleasure to meet you." Jefferson smiled as he extended his hand, Lena stood up and shook Jefferson's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mister Pierce," Lena smiled, the pair then stood down on opposite sides of Lena's desk. "What brings you to my office?" Lena asked as she was curious to know what Jefferson was doing here.

"I'm here to talk to about a mutual friend of ours and I think we both know who," Jefferson started, Lena was confused by what Jefferson was talking about. "Lena, Kara told me everything about your relationship status when you told her that you knew her secret." Jefferson told Lena who looked surprised that he knew Kara's secret.

"How long have you known?" Lena asked, Jefferson sat forward and smiled.

"Not long. I only met Kara and found out her secret during the Crisis," Jefferson answered which surprised Lena then she watched as Jeff held up his hand and a ball of electricity started emitting from his right hand. "I'm special too and I also have a family, I know about my powers. Even my best friend who is a cop knows and he wanted to arrest me but didn't as he understood why I didn't tell anyone." Jefferson explained to Lena, she sat back and looked at Mister Pierce.

"If Kara sent you, leave and tell her we're done." Lena told Jefferson but the tall man didn't move. "Is there anything else I can do for you, Mister Pierce?" Lena asked with a serious facial expression, Jeff nodded then sat forward.

"I think you should hear out all of Kara's reason why she kept her secret from you," Jefferson suggested as he stood up and looked at Lena. "You and her seemed so close, don't lose the most important part of yourself." Jefferson advised then he walked towards the door but then looked at Lena for the last time. "Think about this way: how would you have felt if Kara died during Crisis and you never settled your issues?" Jefferson asked then he left the office, leaving Lena to think about what Jefferson about her and Kara's relationship and how much did it matter to her.

**Kara's apartment:**

Kara was laying on her couch whilst watching musicals, she was thinking about all the times she had spent with Lena and how much she meant to her. Kara then heard someone knocking on her door, she used her x-ray vision to look through the door to see that it was Barry Allen.

"Door's open!" Kara shouted, Barry opened the door and walked in to see his super friend laying on the couch whilst watching _Wizard Of Oz. _"You didn't have to come and see me, Barr." Kara smiled as she paused her movie and looked at Barry who was sat on the floor in front of Kara.

"Kara, I know about why you're not there," Barry confessed, Kara sat up and looked at her super friend. "Alex told us when we arrived at the DEO." Barry explained, Kara was confused with something that Barry said.

"You said we; who else did you bring with you?" Kara asked, Barry was about to explain when the front door opened and in walked Jefferson Pierce. "You brought Black Lightning with you?" Kara asked, Barry nodded as Jefferson stepped forward and introduced himself.

"Jefferson Pierce; I was with Barry when he got the call from you," Jeff explained, Kara nodded then sat back on the couch while Barry sat next to Kara and Jeff stayed standing. "I just got here after talking to Lena Luthor and from what I could tell; she's just as broken as you, Kara." Jeff told the broken hearted Kryptonian.

"Kara, we're here to help you and we'll do whatever we can to fix your relationship with Lena." Barry promised and Jefferson nodded in agreement, Kara smiled as she was happy to have good friends to help her.

"Thank you, both of you." Kara smiled as she wiped her eyes, Jeff reaching inside his jacket and handed Kara a tissue to wipe away her tears. "Barry, could you call someone for me?" Kara asked, Barry nodded just as Kara handed over her phone. "Could you call my mom for me?" Barry nodded, he got up and dialed Kara's adoptive mother while Jefferson made coffee for the three of them.

_**This is the end for the first chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it. Did you like the guest appearances? Barry and Jeff will be helping out and don't worry, there will be more guest stars appearing.**_

_**See you all next time!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 of New Beginnings are here! Hope you enjoy!**_

**L-Corp:  
**Later that night, Lena was in her office working on some paperwork in her quiet office until someone knocked on her door. Lena looked up at the door as she slowly opened the top drawer and took out a small handgun, the door opened and in walked a tall woman with short brown hair, black trousers, black t-shirt and a dark red jacket.

"Who are you?" Lena asked as she pointed her gun at the unknown woman, she crossed her arms and looked at Lena.

"I'm a close friend of Kara Danvers' and someone your brother hates," The woman answered and it was at that moment Lex Luthor walked in. "And look who it is; the jackass of the decades." The woman joked, Lex looked at the guest and didn't look happy.

"I come here to talk to my sister and you show up," Lex was angry as he poured himself a whiskey and took the drink. "Lena, meet Kate Kane; she helped me and the other heroes save the multiverse." Lex introduced, Lena lowered her gun and placed it back into the drawer.

"She said she's a friend of Kara," Lena told her brother, Lex nodded then the brother and sister looked at Kate. "What do you want, Miss Kane?" Lena asked as she crossed her arms while Lex sat down on the couch and took a slip from his whiskey.

"I'm here to talk to you," Kate answered as she pointed at Lena, Lex looked surprised. "Because of you, Kara has given up being Supergirl and two other heroes have left their cities to help out! What happened to the connection between you two?" Kate asked as she walked over and smacked her hands down on the desk.

"Did she explain to you how I found out Kara being Supergirl?" Lena asked, Kate nodded then looked at Lex with a death stare.

"Yes and now I'm going to tell you something that not even your self-centered, idiotic jackass of a brother knows," Kate started, Lena and Lex waited for Kate to talk but instead, she pulled out a recording device and placed it in Lena's hand. "Listen to that then think about your life carefully." Kate told her then walk off towards the front doors and left, leaving Lex and Lena staring at the recording device. Before Lex could stop her, Lena had pressed play on the recording device and listened to it: it was Kara talking as if she wasn't going to survive fighting the Anti-Monitor.

"_Lena, if you're listening to this then I must be dead and everything has been restored. First off, I want to say sorry for hiding my secret from you and it wasn't because of you being a Luthor: it was because you were the only one in my life that saw me as Kara Danvers, not Supergirl." _Lena sat down and kept on listening to the recording while Lex laid back on the couch whilst reading a magazine about Batwoman being a lesbian. _"If you're still listening to this Lena then there's something else I want to tell you if I don't survive. Lena Luthor, I'm in love with you. I know now we can't be together because no one could accept a Luthor and Super being in love, especially Lex. I've secretly had a crush on you since we first met and you looked like an angel but then I fell in love with you. I started to love you when you protected me from Mercy Graves at L-Corp and I will always love you, even if you still don't care about me._" Kara's voice paused which got Lena's attention. _"Sorry Lena but I gotta go: I'm going with a friend to find our Paragon Of Courage to defeat the Anti-Monitor. Goodbye Lena and remember: be your own hero and I love you with all my heart and soul." _Kara spoke as it sounded like she was crying then the recording ended, Lex looked up to see that Lena had tears rolling down her face.

"Are you really crying over that?" Lex asked, Lena looked up at her brother with an angry expression which made Lex step back.

"Did you tell me Kara's secret just to get me to become like you? A self-centred human who hates Kryptonians?" Lena asked as she stood up and walked towards Lex, Lena looked more angry than Lex had ever seen. "Be honest or I'll shoot you again but this time, I'll hide your body and make you can't be brought back. Plus, I don't care if I get arrested because I've lost the one person that believed in me, no matter what and now, I've lost her!" Lena screamed then without even thinking about it; Lena threw a right hook punch into Lex's face.

"That hurt, Lena!" Lex shouted, Lena didn't respond. Instead, she grabbed her jacket then walked out of the office and looked at her receptionist.

"Get security to escort my brother out of the building and make sure he can't come in again." Lena ordered and her receptionist nodded just Lena walked away, Lex got up off the floor as he rubbed his cheek and jaw as the right side of his face was as red Kara's cape.

**DEO:  
**Alex was in her office talking with Jefferson and Barry: the pair had been busy protecting National City as Kara was still recovering her emotional heartbreak. Barry had just received a text from Kate Kane saying that she was with Kara in her apartment.

"That was Kate; she's with Kara now," Barry informed Alex who smiled, she was thankful to all the people Kara had met and how they had come together to help her. "Alex, you okay? You look like you're about to cry." Barry pointed out as Jefferson handed the Director a tissue he had taken out from his jacket.

"Yeah. I'm just happy that Kara has friends like you two and Kate to help her," Alex answered with a smile on her face. Jefferson sat forward and smiled, Barry smiled too.

"If I ever needed help saving Freeland, I know that always count on and my new friends to help me." Jefferson smiled as he looked at Barry then Alex. Brainy walked into the Director's office and looked at Alex.

"Alex, Lena is here and wants to speak to you." Brainy told her, Alex nodded then Barry and Jeff suited up as The Flash and Black Lightning.

"Send her in, Brainy." Alex told her friend, Brainy nodded then walked off to get Lena. "You two stay here. I can't trust Lena since she broke Kara's heart." Alex told the two heroes, both Barry and Jeff nodded then they stood on each side of Alex like bodyguards. Shortly later, Lena walked into the office to see Black Lightning and Flash stood on either side of Alex which surprised Lena.

"Alex, can we talk in private?" Lena asked politely, Flash and Black Lightning looked at Alex and she shook her head, the two heroes stayed still.

"As they are close friends with Kara, they know everything as she told them," Alex explained, Lena nodded then she closed the office door and sat down. "What is it you want, Lena?" Alex asked as she sat forward, Lena reached inside her jacket and took out a recording device.

"I was given that by someone called Kate Kane who said she helped save the multiverse," Lena started, Alex took the recorder and looked at the heroes. "It was message from Kara to me in case she didn't survive." Lena explained, Flash walked out of the office to contact Kate.

"And what is it do you want Director Danvers to do for you?" Black Lightning asked whilst using his disguise voice, Lena looked up at him then back at Alex.

"Is it okay for me to see Kara?" Lena asked, Alex sat back in her chair. "Look, the reason Lex told Kara's secret was that he wanted me to become like him and I realised that I becoming like him. But now, I want to be the person that Kara wanted me to be: my own hero." Lena explained, Alex thought about her answer carefully then looked out the door to see Flash walking towards the office with Supergirl and Batwoman behind him.

"If you want to talk to Kara, you won't have to wait long," Alex told Lena as she stood up, Lena looked behind her to see Kara walking towards her with Batwoman and Flash behind her. "You two can use my office, it's soundproof. We'll leave you alone to talk while we go and train." Alex told Lena then she left with Black Lightning then walked off with Flash and Batwoman while Kara and Lena spoke in Alex's office.

"Lena, why are you here? To break my heart even more?" Kara asked as tears rolled down her face, Lena shook her head and was about wipe Kara's tears away but Kara stopped her.

"Kara, I want to apologise for everything I've done to you," Lena began, Kara shook her head then took a couple steps back from Lena. "I heard the recording you left before you went to find the Paragon Of Courage. Why didn't you think that you would survive?" Lena asked, Kara wiped her tears away only for more tears to appear.

"BECAUSE I HAD LOST YOU!" Kara screamed in pain, Lena was taken by Kara's voice as it sounded like she had lost her entire world. "When you told me at the Fortress that you had been using me, it broke my heart and made me feel like my world was gone. It was like I had lost Krypton all over again." Kara explained, Lena fell back into the chair and looked at Kara as she looked more broken than ever before.

"Kara, can we talk?" Lena asked, Kara didn't reply but instead, she stormed off then flew off into the sky while Lena sat in the chair and tears started falling down her face. Batwoman walked in and sat next to Lena, she looked at Lena and handed her a tissue.

"As much as I don't like you, I wanted to see if you were okay," Batwoman spoke as she sat back in the chair, Lena looked at Batwoman whilst wiping away her tears. "Have you told anyone who Kara is?" Batwoman asked, Lena shook her head and spoke up.

"I haven't told anyone, I promise." Lena promised as she drew a cross over her chest with finger, Batwoman nodded then slowly removed her crowl and wig to reveal her face: Lena was shocked to learn that Batwoman was Kate Kane.

"I trust you because you want Kara back," Kate spoke as she sat forward and held Kate's hand. "I'm going to help you get Kara back. We all deserve a second chance." Kate told Lena then she stood up, Lena nodded as she stood up and wiped her tears away.

"Do you think Kara will ever talk to me again?" Lena asked as her voice sounded broken, Kate nodded then Black Lightning, Flash and Alex walked in.

"If Kate trusts you with your identity, then we should too." Flash spoke and Black Lightning nodded so Black Lightning removed his mask while Flash removed his crowl. "I'm Barry Allen and this Jefferson Pierce." Barry introduced himself and Jeff's identities to Lena, she nodded then shook their hands.

"We heard everything and both me and Barry will do our best to help both you and Kara," Jeff promised then Barry, Alex and Kate nodded together which gave Lena something she thought she had lost: Lena had gained hope. She had gained hope that she and Kara could fix things between them become friends again and hopefully over time, something more.

"Let's start working on a plan on how to help Lena and Kara mend their relationship then." Barry suggested and the group agreed, they all grouped in Alex's office and started planning how they were going to get Kara and Lena to back as friends.

_**This is the end of chapter 2 and hoped you enjoyed it. Did you like the recording I did as Kara didn't know if she was going to survive or not? And Kara and Lena's big argument in the DEO?**_

_**Can Supercorp be saved or not? Find out next time!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's chapter 3 to my Supercorp story. We all hope that they will heal their relationship in both my story and the show but we all only do that: hope. **_

_**Hope you enjoy what's to come.**_

**Kara's apartment:**

Kara was in her apartment as she was packing her bags: she was leaving National City as she wanted to get far away from everything causing her pain: losing hope, loneliness and Lena. Kara had just shut her two suitcases when someone started knocking on the front door, Kara used her x-ray vision to look through the door to see who her visitor was: it was Barry Allen.

"Kara! I know you're in there!" Barry shouted, Kara rolled her eyes then ran over to the door and opened it.

"What do you want, Barry?" Kara asked, Barry could tell by his best friend's voice was that she was depressed. "I'm busy packing so you got me at a bad time." Kara explained as she sat down and poured herself a glass of red wine.

"Where are you going?" Barry asked as he sat down next to Kara, the Kryptonian looked up at her packed bags with a face that made her look broken.

"Away from here." Was all that Kara said before she gulped the entire glass in one, Barry was concerned about Kara more than ever. "When Lena told me that she had known about me since Lex told her, I was broken and misjudged everything. And I've told my new boss at that I quit and Supergirl will never return, neither will Kara Danvers." Kara told Barry then she stood up and picked up her bags, she walked towards the window but not before looking at Barry.

"Don't leave, Kara!" Barry shouted as he jumped off the couch, Kara slowly took off her glasses and tossed them onto the floor. "Kate told us that you wanted to use the Book to bring back Earth-38 but that was only half the reason, wasn't it?" Barry asked, Kara turned her head around and looked at the sky.

"I wanted to bring back everyone including Lena; I was in love with her for so long but that changed when she said…." Kara paused as she started crying, Barry was about to step forward but froze when Kara's eyes lit up blue. "Lena said that we were done. Then during Crisis, I wanted to not come back just like Oliver. Lena was the most important person in my life and now, I have lost everything so I want to see the one person I know who has never faith in me." Kara told Barry as she took out a device that looked similar to the dimensional portal, she pressed a button and it opened a purple portal.

"Kara, wait!" Barry shouted but it was too late as Kara walked through it and the portal closed. "Damn it!" Barry shouted then he punched a wall: that wasn't part of the plan.

**L-Corp:**

Lena was in her office with Alex as they were waiting for Barry to come in with Kara but the speedster came back alone which shocked both Lena and Alex.

"Kara's left." Barry told them, Lena fell backwards onto the couch while Alex pulled the speedster out onto the balcony to talk.

"What do you mean my sister's left?" Alex whispered, Barry looked at Lena then back at Alex.

"Kara said that she's left as National City has only gave her heartbreak and loneliness," Barry started explaining, Alex shook her head as she placed her hands on the handrails. "And that Lena broke her to the point that she doesn't want to be either Supergirl or Kara Danvers." Barry stood next to Alex and placed a hand on her shoulder, Alex now had tears rolling down her face.

"Which direction did she fly off in?" Alex asked as she wiped her tears away, Barry shook his head and looked at Alex.

"Kara didn't fly anywhere; she had this device that opened a purple portal and she walked through it." Barry told her, Alex was confused then her eyes widen as she knew what Kara used.

"Sounds like one of Lex's transporter watches." Alex suggested then she looked at Barry. "Get to the DEO and tell Brainy to search the whole planet for any signs of energy from Lex's transporter watches." Alex ordered and Barry nodded, he sped off the balcony then ran down the building to make his way to the DEO.

"What's going on?" Lena asked, Alex walked over then sat next to Lena who looked like she was going to cry.

"Kara has disappeared and we're trying to find her," Alex told her, Lena looked like she was about to break down but Alex hugged her. "We'll find Kara and help you through this." Alex promised, Lena was about to talk when the pair heard the sound of electricity crackling then they looked out the window to see Black Lightning hovering towards them then Batwoman landed on the balcony.

"Sorry to interrupt but we've got something," Jefferson told the pair as he and Kate walked into the room. "Lex told us something after a few punches from a friend," Jefferson started explaining as he looked at Kate. "He revealed that someone had stolen a device that could teleport anyone to any planet as long as they knew the location." Jeff told them, Lena was shocked then she got up and poured herself up a huge scotch.

"Is there anywhere, on this planet on another planet, that Kara would go?" Kate asked the pair, Alex started writing a list of places that Kara would go.

"There's our mom's in Midvale, the Fortress Of Solitude and Argo City; it's all that's left of Krypton." Alex told the pair, Kate told the list then she and Jeff walked towards the balcony and took off.

"It's all my fault!" Lena shouted, Alex watched Lena drink her sixth glass. "I ruin our friendship just because of what? BECAUSE I WANTED TO MAKE THE WORLD PERFECT WITH NO VIOLENCE, NO BETRAYAL AND NO HATE! AND FOR WHAT?" Lena screamed as she threw her glass and it shattered on impact against the wall, Alex ran over to Lena and hugged as she collapsed onto the floor and curled into a ball.

"Hey! Lena, hey. Look at me!" Alex told her as she held Lena's shoulders, the Luthor looked up at Alex with tears pouring out of her eyes. "I promise you that we will find Kara and sort this out between you two." Alex promised with a reassuring smile, Lena nodded then wiped her tears away.

"Thank you, Alex." Lena thanked as she smiled a little, Alex nodded then hugged her broken friend as she hoped the heroes could find Kara.

**DEO:**

Barry, Kate and Jeff were in the training room as they were waiting for some of their friends to show up, the door to their left opened and in walked their friends: Superman, J'onn and Sara.

"Thanks for coming, everyone." Barry started off, the three heroes nodded then J'onn looked around as he thought something or someone was missing.

"Where's Kara?" J'onn asked, Clark used his x-ray vision to search all the DEO but couldn't find Kara anywhere.

"Kara's the reason we asked you to come," Barry told them which surprised the three heroes. "We now know the reason Kara was depressed most of the time during Crisis was because the fallout between her and Lena." Barry explained which surprised them all, Kate stepped forward to take over.

"Before Crisis, Lena had revealed to Kara that she had been using her to get what she wanted to make the Earth a perfect planet: no hate, no violence and no betrayal." Kate explained to the team, they were shocked to hear that then Jefferson stepped forward.

"But Lena decided to stop her plans as she found out that Lex revealed Kara's identity to her like him," Jeff explained then the six heroes gathered around and started talking. "Here's the list of all the places that Kara could've gone so we'll split up and check them out." The team nodded the Clark and J'onn started walking away.

"We'll search the Fortress." Clark told the group then walked towards the balcony and fell away. Sara and Kate left and used the Jump Ship to fly to midvale which meant Jeff and Barry were going to Argo City.

"Where did the others go?" Barry and Jeff turned around to see Lena and Alex walking towards. "Are they going to check the locations?" Alex asked, Barry nodded then handed Alex back the list.

"Sara and Kate have gone to Midvale while Clark and J'onn are checking the Fortress," Barry informed the pair which left one place off their list. "So me and Jeff are heading to Argo City." Barry told them and they were about to go when Lena grabbed Barry by his arm.

"Let me come with you!" Lena begged, Barry and Jeff could see that Lena was broken and she wanted to see Kara. "I need to fix this!" Lena shouted, Barry and Jeff looked at Alex who nodded at them.

"Let's go then." Jeff told Lena as he placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, Lena smiled then started to wipe away her tears. The four of them left the DEO and made their way to J'onn's garage to get his ship.

**Argo City:**

In one of the houses on Argo, Kara was wearing a long white dress with her hair down as she looked out at all the Kryptonians who were living their normal lives. Kara sat down by the plants and looked up at the sky until she was joined by her mother, Alura.

"Kara, you've been quiet since you came here, what's wrong?" Alura asked, she was concerned about her daughter. Kara took a deep breath then looked at her mother, Alura could see that Kara was upset.

"I fell for someone and just as I was going to tell them, they betrayed me and said that they were using me," Kara told her mother, Alura was upset then Kara spoke again. "But secretly, I think it was my fault. It started because I didn't tell them I was Supergirl and they had to learn the truth by someone who hated me and Kal for who and what we were." Kara added, Alura wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulder and hugged Kara.

"Kara, some people make mistakes and out of them, can come second chances," Alura told Kara as she rubbed her daughter's arm to comfort her. "But they can only have them if you think they are worth it. Is this person worth a second chance from you?" Alura asked, Kara looked down at the floor as she thought about Lena and if they could fix their relationship.

_**This is the end of chapter 3 and I hope you enjoyed it. Do you think that Kara and Lena will mend their relationship? How will their reunion go on Argo? **_

_**How did you all like the appearance of Sara, Clark and J'onn? I look forward to reading what you thought about this story so far. **_

_**See you all next time!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 is here and I wonder what will happen? Hope you enjoy it!**_

**Argo City:**

A ship landed in a forest outside the city, the door opened and out walked Alex, Lena, Jeff and Barry walked out in plain clothes. They looked around and there they saw Argo City in all its glory, they started walking towards it and picked up some nearby robes, they put them on to hide their faces so that they could find Kara easier.

"No one do anything out of the ordinary," Jeff told them and they nodded, Jeff and Alex went one way while Barry and Lena went another. "Keep on comms in case we find Kara." Jeff told everyone and they nodded, Barry and Lena started walking towards the outskirts of the city as they saw a lone house so they walked over to it and was met with a tall brunette woman in a light blue dress.

"Hello." Barry smiled as he and Lena walked over to the woman. "We were wondering if you know a Kara Zor-El? We're friends of her's from Earth." Barry told the woman then she walked over to Barry and Lena.

"I'm Alura Zor-El; Kara Zor-El is my daughter," The woman told them, Barry and Lena smiled then Barry offered Alura his hand and Alura shook it. "What brings you to two to Argo?" Alura asked with a kind smile, Lena lowered her hood to reveal her face to Alura.

"Alura Zor-El, I'm Lena Luthor. Kara came here to get away from me and I want nothing more than to tell her how much of an idiot I feel for pushing her away." Lena explained, Alura watched as she could tell that Kara really meant alot to Lena.

"My daughter is helping some of the children in the nearby school," Alura told the pair as she pointed at a building down the path, Lena smiled then headed towards the school while Barry spoke with Alura. "What's Lena's relationship with Kara?" Alura asked as she was curious, Barry sat down on a rock then looked up at Alura.

"Lena and Kara were best friends until someone told Lena who Kara was; he basically manipulated Lena," Barry explained, Alura was shocked to hear that. "Lena now wants to do whatever it takes to mend things with Kara. Me and some friends came with Lena to support her." Barry explained, Alura then escorted Barry inside just as Jefferson and Alex showed up.

**Pre-school:**

Kara had just left the pre-school to go and see her mom but then she got a huge surprise: standing in front of her was Lena. Kara was speechless so Lena decided to start talking while Kara listened.

"Kara, can we talk? If you let me then I promise to leave you alone and never see or talk to you again." Lena begged, Kara sighed then looked at Lena and nodded.

"Okay, let's walk and talk." Kara told Lena then the pair started walking while Lena had started talking.

"After our last conversation, I realised that I shouldn't be angry at you but at Lex," Lena told her as she stopped and looked at Kara. "Kara, you were the only one that ever believed that I wanted to do good and I still do. If you don't want to see me ever again, then I'll return home then leave National City." Lena promised, then she started to walk away and was a few feet away until someone shouted.

"Lena!" Lena turned around to see Kara looking at her with tears in her eyes. "I don't want you to leave the city, I don't even want us to be apart. I was angry at you because I understood why you hated me." Kara explained, she walked over to a nearby pond with Lena walking close behind. "You have no idea how much I wanted to tell you I was Supergirl and I was in love with you." Kara told Lena as she sat down by the pond, Lena then sat down next to the Kryptonian and placed her hand on top of Kara's hand.

"Kara, I want to tell you that I'm sorry for everything I've done to you," Lena apologised, Kara could see that Lena had tears leaking out of her eyes so she wiped the tears away. "I don't expect you to accept my apology after everything I've done to…" Lena was about any other few more words but was stopped by Kara kissing her on the lips.

"Lena, I'll always be there to stand by your side and besides," Kara paused as she pushed her hair behind her ears. "I should be asking if you're accept my apology after I shouted at you." Kara suggested, Lena shook her head as she smoothed Kara's cheek.

"How about we forget about our past problems and start fresh here?" Lena suggested with a smile, Kara smiled and nodded. The pair moved closer to each other until the pair leant forward and started kissing as the sun shone behind them, the two were happy to be reconnected again and it was thanks to their friends and family.

"If you want to, you can move in with me back on Earth," Kara offered, Lena smiled and blushed. "Would you like that? Or if you want me to, I can move in with you." Kara added, Lena nodded then she answered.

"Kara Danvers, would you like to move in with me?" Lena asked, Kara blushed then answered Lena by kissing her on the lips.

"Does that answer your question, beautiful?" Kara asked, Lena could tell that Kara was flirting with her so she decided to play as well.

"What do you say we go back to National City and go out on a date?" Lena asked, Kara nodded then the pair got and headed back to the Zor-El house to meet up with everyone.

**National City:**

After everyone had returned back to Earth, Kara and Lena went back to their own apartments and got ready for their first date as a couple. Alex was helping Kara find a dress to wear for her first date with Lena while Alex could tell that Kara was nervous.

"It's fine, Kara. You'll be fine." Alex encouraged with a smile. Kara walked into the living room wearing a scarlet dress with black heels, she had her hair down as if she was suiting up into her Supergirl suit. "WOW! Kara, you look amazing! If that doesn't impress Lena, I don't know what will." Alex complimented, Kara smiled then walked over to her mirror and looked at herself.

"I'm missing something," Kara spoke up, she walked over to her dresser and picked up red lipstick and started putting it on. "How do I look now?" Kara asked with a smile, Alex was amazed how her sister looked.

"Kara Danvers, people wouldn't believe that you were shy and now look at you," Alex exclaimed, Kara looked in the mirror at what she was wearing. "You are dressed in a way similar to Lena and look amazing!" Kara smiled then picked up a pulse and placed her glasses inside.

"I'm going out there without my glasses on," Kara smiled, Alex gave her sister two thumbs up as she smiled. "Wish me luck, Alex." Kara turned and looked at Alex who was smiling, she stood up then gave Kara a hug.

"Go out and enjoy yourself," Alex told her and Kara nodded, she then watched Kara walk towards the front door and walked off to meet Lena for their date.

**Golden Wings restaurant:**

Lena was sitting at a dining table on a balcony in the restaurant she had picked for her date with Kara. Lena was about to open the bottle of champagne when she heard footsteps behind her, she looked behind to see Kara; she wasn't wearing her glasses, a scarlet red dress that went down to her knees, black heels and her hair was down.

"Lena?" Kara asked, she was feeling nervous as Lena was quiet whilst staring at what Kara was wearing. "Lena, you okay?" Kara asked as she walked over to her date, Lena nodded then stood up and closed her mouth.

"I'm just speechless…. You look breathtakingly beautiful." Lena complimented, Kara blushed as she pushed one side of her hair behind her ear to reveal diamond studded earrings. "Are you alright without your glasses? People could figure out who you are." Lena was worried that someone could figure out who Kara was.

"Trust me, beautiful. If no one knew who I was when I had my hair up and glasses, no one can tell what I look like without them." Kara told her with a smile, Lena smiled and nodded as she knew that all too well: she was also fooled by the hair and glasses.

"Shall we get started?" Lena asked with a smile, Kara nodded then the couple took their seats. Kara picked up the bottle and opened it, Lena watched with a smile as Kara poured up two glasses of champagne. "I ordered our meals, if you're okay with that." Lena informed her, Kara smiled and nodded then the meals arrived.

"Spaghetti and meatballs; why are I getting Disney's Lady and the Tramp vibes?" Kara chuckled, Lena smiled as she understood Kara's reference. "I just remembered that I got you something." Kara smiled, she opened her pulse and took out a necklace which amazed Lena. "Make it myself before getting ready. Hope you like it." Kara was hoping as she handed the necklace to Lena, she took it and looked at it.

"Diamonds, emeralds and rubies? Kara, where did you get these jewels from? They are absolutely stunning!" Lena asked as she looked up at Kara who was smiling. "It doesn't matter. Will you help me put it on?" Lena asked with a smile, Kara nodded. Kara stood up then walked behind Lena and put the necklace on her. "Thank you Kara." Lena thanked, Kara smiled then leant down and kissed Lena on the cheek which made the Luthor smile.

"Lena, you remember when I was dating Mon-El? Well, I have a confession to make," Kara wanted to tell Lena this as she deserved to know. "I was only dating Mon-El because I was afraid to ask you out. And when I had the courage to ask you out, you were with James." Kara felt terrible but Lena smiled as she placed her hand on top of Kara's.

"Kara, that was the same for me," Lena told her with a smile. "When I broke things up with James, I was hoping to tell you how I felt about you but I was afraid what people would have thought you going out with me; a Luthor." Lena admitted, Kara sat forward and looked at Lena with a smile.

"Lena, I don't care what people think about us together," Kara exclaimed as she placed a hand on Lena's cheek and smiled. "You mean more to me than my powers. I would even give up my powers to spend all my life as a human with you." Kara told her girlfriend, Lena smiled then the pair sat forward and kissed in front of the moonlight.

"I love you, Kara Danvers." Lena whispered with a flirtatious tone, Kara blushed then she looked up and into Lena's eyes.

"And I love you, Lena Luthor." Kara flirted back, they both smiled and decided to entire their meal together then they decided to go back to Lena's place as it was closer than Kara's.

**Next morning:**

The sun had risen over National City, Lena had woken up in her bed and noticed that Kara was gone but she had left a note on her side on the bed. Lena got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to have a shower and change into one of her dresses. After twenty minutes in the bathroom, Lena walked out of the bathroom wearing a red blouse, black skirt down to her knees and a black blazer.

"Talk about happy memories," Lena turned around to see Supergirl holding a pink box and two takeaway cups. "If my memory is correct, those are the same clothes you wore when we first met." Kara smiled as she placed the box and the cups of the coffee table, Lena smiled as she walked over and gave Kara a kiss on the cheek.

"What's in the box?" Lena smiled at her girlfriend, she then opened up the box to reveal scones. "Are these scones from Dublin?" Lena asked with a smile, Kara nodded as she put her glasses on which caused her Super suit to fade away to reveal a white dress and a pink cardigan.

"And I also got you a delicious drink to help start your day at L-Corp." Kara giggled as she walked over to the mirror and blushed her hair. Lena picked up the takeaway cup closest to her and took a slip out of it.

"You got me a cappuccino from Pave in Milan?" Lena asked as she was surprised, Kara smiled as she put her on some red lipstick. "Kara Danvers, you are my Supergirl." Lena flirted, Kara blushed then saw Lena look at her watch. "I got a meeting at L-Corp, I need to go." Lena was about to walk towards the front door but Kara held Lena's hand then smiled at her.

"If you want, I could fly you to L-Corp in style." Kara suggested then she winked at Lena. Then Lena picked up the box of scones and nodded, Kara then quickly removed her glasses and picked up Lena as her suit activated.

"One of the many advantages of having Supergirl as your girlfriend." Lena teased then the couple kissed then Kara started flying towards L-Corp. During the flight, Lena was enjoying every moment as she looked at the view while Kara smiled as she looked at Lena until they looked at each other: they were happy to be together and looking forward to what their future had in store.

**Epilogue:**

Kara and Lena were now a couple; started from a Luthor and a Super working together to becoming a girlfriend and girlfriend. They both agreed that if either one had a problem, they would work it out together. The couple had thanked Jefferson, Barry and Kate for all their help and offered them their help if they ever needed it.

Kara and Lena had their new beginning: from now, they hid nothing from one another as they wanted to be honest and no more lies. Kara had sold her apartment and moved in with Lena and Lena had brought off Andrea who wasn't happy with that. Things had gotten so good that Lena even told Lex that she was taking over Lex's job which made both Alex and Kara much happier than before when Lex was in charge.

Kara and Lena were so happy that they even returned to Argo City a few times and spent a week or two with Alura. Alura was happy for her daughter and was happy to meet Lena as she was able to help people at the hospital while Kara helped with teaching about other planets. A Luthor and Super: the two who loved each other so much that nothing could tear them apart.

_**This is the final chapter to New Beginnings. I've hoped that you've enjoyed this alternative version of Kara and Lena's relationship after Crisis. Did you enjoy the appearances of Jefferson Pierce, Barry Allen and Kate Kane? **_

_**I enjoyed writing this as I was heartbroken with how Kara and Lena's relationship is in the show and wish that they will become friends again (or more) in time. **_

_**I hope to see you all again in one of my other stories. Ciao for now!**_


End file.
